


【菊耀/all耀】华蝶

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi





	【菊耀/all耀】华蝶

“当家，王先生到了。”

“请他进来。”男人正对着镜子整理着装。

“是。”门口的声音没有迟疑，伴随一阵衣服布料摩擦的声音，门外安静了下来。本田菊能听到外面的风呼呼拉拉地吹着，春季毫无预兆地结束，庭院里的那颗樱花树也扛不住那为夏天做前奏的风和雨，最后一朵花在前天夜里的暴雨中落了。

那个时候，本田菊还未入眠，他坐在走廊上，双腿从木制的平台上放下来，前后轻轻晃动着，嘴里还哼着“Sakura”，一旁散落着早已空空如也的清酒瓶子。身体像是随着风来回摇晃着，哼着歌的声音不大不小，低沉而富有磁性，在寂静的夜里却是格外明显。从前，本田学得这首歌时还是个孩子。后来，他将这首歌教给别人，那时，他已是少年。现在，他坐在庭前的长廊，一个人唱着歌，一晃，已是十年光景。

他的声音有些低沉，常年的饮酒吸烟让那个曾经嗓音清亮，能在喜欢的人面前唱歌讨得那人欢心的少年不复存在。却而代之的是现在这个面无表情好像对一切都漠不关心的青年。

本田菊想起自己和王耀第一次见面的时候，那时候自己还在上国中，王耀是父亲的合作伙伴，两人本来应该毫无交集才对。少年身上有樱花的气息，透明单薄，轻而易举地吸引住了男人的目光，男人对自己的纵容和宠爱让未经世事却对一切有着强大自信的少年迷惑。

“你爱我吗？”少年时代的本田菊总是拉着王耀的手放在自己的脸颊上，伴随着身下重重地挺入。那双手指节分明，修长的手指总能给躺在他膝上的本田菊带来安宁和平静。那人总是不回答自己的问题，在近乎粗暴的性事里，男人总是平静温和地像一捧清水，静静地安抚着少年。

直到今天，本田菊还能回忆起那时的滋味，不知是不是错觉，自从和他在一起，王耀就像是被精怪缠身，越发消瘦苍白，原来标致的下巴也变得尖尖的，锁骨也越来越明显——以往那里是本田最爱的地方，柔软、容易留下痕迹，而且那里，王耀的颈窝，在那里留下痕迹往往最是明显，那里的香气也最浓，像是能将本田淹没。

王耀身上有种香气，不是那种入侵性极强像是能把人吞噬的香，而是轻轻浅浅的，不易察觉的。本田见过王耀和别人上床，不管是那个身材高大到可怕的阴沉的俄国人，还是那个仿佛不把一切放在眼里的狂妄的美国人，抑或是那个自诩颇有绅士风度在床上却恨不得把身下人干死的虚伪的英国人，他统统见过。

男人迷醉的表情，他汗津津的后背在昏暗的灯光下就像是黑暗中的一面旗帜、一座塔，引诱着落难者，那对蝴蝶骨，曾无数次出现在本田菊的梦中，他像是着了魔地舔舐啃咬着它们，就那力度就像是生生要将它们撕扯下来，吞入腹中。但每一次他都没能成功，梦里的王耀，从后背的蝴蝶骨处撕裂出一双蝶翼，就这么消失在本田菊的怀中。

本田菊每次都喜欢将王耀按在下面背对着自己，他知道王耀不喜欢这个姿势，每一次都挣扎着想要反回身，可每次都被压住自己的少年轻易镇压，少年的表情虔诚而宁静，如果仔细看能看到他嘴角的笑，他总是喜欢保持一个姿势——这与王耀其他的床伴不同，即便是禁欲如路德维希，在一场性爱中也会换上好几个姿势，可这出身名门的小少爷却不同，也许是自小养在深院，王耀觉得这孩子有时纯情得可爱，有时又有些可怕。王耀无法在本田菊面前撒谎，这不是个好现象。本田总喜欢在他们上床时问王耀一些问题，比如王耀是否爱他，又比如王耀最近有没有去找以前的旧爱。

王耀无法说谎，于是干脆保持沉默，这样的反应显然不能让少年满意，少年于是更加用力，将身下人的双腿打开到极致，将两人交合的地方变得更加炽热，将性器埋得更深，然后，他会像梦里做过了无数遍的那样，他会咬住王耀的蝴蝶骨。梦里，王耀会从那里生出翅膀然后逃离他，可现实中王耀只能在他绝对的力量下无力地挣扎，带着哭腔求饶，声音喊到嘶哑，直至发不出声来。王耀也会尝试躲起来，比如称病不见，却被少年轻易识破。王耀不见他，本田菊就在庭院里那颗樱花树下淋上一夜的秋雨，秋雨入骨，他病得意识不清，恍惚中他的手被人握起，贴上了一片光滑的肌肤，他知道，男人来了。

那段时间，他会靠在男人身上，小口地喝药，乖巧安静，像只不会叫的狗，王耀让他干什么他就乖乖照做，没有二话。

他也见过那些人来。王耀将他接到了自己的家里，他的存在感很低，脚步又轻，话也少，因此总是像只猫在大宅里巡游着领地。饲主不是什么清心寡欲的修道士，他从来都明白，他就像个不声不响的幽灵，就静静站在门外听着门内那断断续续的喘息。

他听到王耀的声音，怎么好听怎么来，压抑着的喘息是属于另一个男人的，声音克制却带着几分邪气，他会说些脏话让那被征服者收紧后面那处窄穴，他也能找到男人的敏感点，弄得男人差点叫出声来。

“你收敛点，本田还在这里。”云消雨歇后的王耀慵懒地靠在男人怀里，手里把玩着一缕鸦色的长发。

“他不过是你养的一只狗。”另一人不屑的声音传来。

“就算是狗也有牙，会咬人。”王耀斜睨了男人一眼，云淡风轻，“别小看他。”

“不过我倒是可怜他。”另一人摇摇头。

王耀只是笑着，然后转过头深深吻上那人的嘴唇，而后舔了舔那人的喉结，那双线条优美凌厉的琥珀色眼睛像是盛着带毒的蜜正盯着自己的猎物，“有空担心他？”王耀将那人拉近自己，分开双腿，引导着那人在刚刚才经历了暴风骤雨的花穴处打转，“不如先担心担心你自己。”喑哑的声音落在那人的耳畔，呼出的热气像是羽毛拂过。

随着一阵声响，本田菊静静地回到了房间，房里负责照料他的人也不见了踪影，只剩他一人，静静躺在地板上，地板是冰冷的，本田闭上眼睛，回想着刚才那样的声音，那双苍白却格外有力的手慢慢伸进了裤腰。少年的喘息仿佛带着冰，他病得很重，浑身发冷仿佛只有这样才能使身体暖和起来，本田陷入了一种自我折磨的甜蜜中，他想象着王耀在别的男人身下，自己站在一旁，王耀向自己挥手，却被身上的男人更用力地惩罚，他脸上的表情是陷入极乐的扭曲，面部肌肉微微颤抖，露出痛苦又甜蜜的表情，与现在的自己如出一辙。

在一阵快速的动作后，本田菊突然停住，裤子不能穿了，他来到浴室——在这里，他曾经用校服领带捆住王耀的双手做了一场，那一次王耀很生气，本田只是安静地跪在他脚边，却用那双黑沉沉的，仿佛透不进一点光芒的眼睛盯着王耀，王耀心软又健忘，很快就原谅了他。本田拉住王耀的手贴在自己的脸颊上，并用脸颊蹭了蹭那人的手心，不出所料，那人看他的眼神瞬间软了下来。

王耀是个心软又健忘的笨蛋。

本田菊背叛王耀时，心里也是这么想着，他在王耀背上留下那道疤时，心里其实并没有什么其他感受，只是觉得，他离梦里的那只蝴蝶越来越近了，近到他伸手就能触碰到，捏住蝴蝶的翅膀，然后，扯掉蝶翅。

那一刀又快又深，没什么犹豫，像是面对一只蝼蚁，王耀挣扎着，喉咙里发出沙哑的嚎叫，他说不出话，颤抖着，连枪也握不稳，甚至连站起来的力气也没有，他的眼睛被鲜血染红，却仍是坚持睁着，不愿闭上，他盯着眼前面无表情的少年，不，现在已是能将他轻易砍倒在地的青年，眼里是像是要将面前人撕碎的恨意。

没人能伤到王耀的后背，可那道刀疤穿过他的蝴蝶骨，就像是一道枷锁，锁住了那双好像随时能破肤而出的翅膀——那是来自曾经耳鬓厮磨的枕边人的离别礼物。

本田菊蹲下来单膝跪地，如今他能轻松抓起王耀的一只手臂将他提起，可他没有那么做，他用双手比量了一下，一手托着他的后颈，一手托住他的膝弯想要将那人抱起来，却一个踉跄跌倒——王耀在袖子里藏了把匕首，狡兔三窟。

本田的左胸处插着一把刀，渗出的血染红了白色的军服，上面挂着荣誉奖章，都是他曾身处地狱的证据。他喘着气，看着王耀摇摇晃晃站起来，走到他面前，本田菊的视线已经变得涣散模糊，可他还是努力看着王耀的脸，他在寻找，哪怕只有一丝——

“一刀，我们扯平了。”王耀没有任何表情，居高临下地看着马上要倒下的男人。

本田没能找到自己想要找的东西。他难受地眨眨眼，却发现眼眶里一片干涩，少年时他总是用眼泪骗人，多愁善感，少年的心总是阴沉着，长大了，心境没怎么变，可眼泪，却不容易流了。

王耀毫无留恋地转身离去，即使背上的伤痕痛得他近乎让他失去意识，可他还是努力地一步一步走着，远离身后的青年。他听到，背后传来的青年的近乎神经质的笑声，他没有回头——一次也没有。

年少时的本田菊总能有机会让王耀轻易原谅他，因为王耀啊，是个心软又健忘的笨蛋。

本田菊感觉自己好像睡着了，身体轻飘飘的，又回到了少年时他经常做的那个梦里，那个梦里，与少年时的没有变化，王耀背后的翅膀破开背上的皮肤生长出来，带着那人离开自己，越来越远，直至消失。

这一次，本田菊还是没能留住那只蝴蝶。

“当家。”本田菊被人提醒，回过神，梦里的男人就在面前，而自己像是着了魔伸出手，那停在半空中的手就要触碰到面前人的脸颊，那人不闪躲，只是带着官方的笑容看着他。

“抱歉。”本田菊收回了那只手，“请王先生继续。”

“谢谢。”

蝴蝶飞走，就像是一场大梦落场，本田菊想到了庭院里那颗死去的樱花树，不远处的蜡烛被风吹灭，他闭上眼睛，想着，也许自己的愿望已经实现了。

蝴蝶被扯掉翅膀，早就死去了。


End file.
